An Island Haunting
by fruitcakebam
Summary: Please RxR! Eric notices things that others cant...but he thinks he is only going crazy, he thinks the island might be haunted, but he is too embarressed to say anything.But what when these things become too much?
1. Intro

**An island. A lonely deserted island now being inhabitated by 7 unexpected guests.**

**A normal day begins, but what happens when you see something that other people can't? Do you tell them? Or will they not believe you, maybe your crazy!**

**This is the story of somebody on this island, seeing supernatural things and nobody else can.WHat is gonna happen?Read the story..der!**

Inspired by excorsist, grudge, The sixth sense,and other scary movies when people can see creepy things some people cant see.

**Written by Bam.**

Writer of Guns and Roses, and many more.

**From the fabulous producer...**

BAM

**Of course Bam is everything here. **

Bam is also script writer and caster. HAHA

**So I intoduce ...**

A scary tale.

**An Island Haunting**

ooohohhhh...got the idea from Halloween too since I was lots of creepy shows.

**BOO!**


	2. couting sheep

The sun had barely come out. It was sunrise,it was exactly 5:57am.The cold crisp air moved around the campsite.It was windy, very windy. Today seemed like a normal day, that is, until strange happenings would occur.The sun rose from the ground,so it seemed, up into the morning sky.But since it barely came out, it was still pretty dark.

The castaways all in the two tents they had. One for the girls, and one for the boys.

Nathan lay there. His hair in the face of Lex, who thought that it was a spider on his face, in his dream.

Jackson curled up in a ball sucking his thumb. His dream was about his diaper days...I have no idea why!

Eric, lay there, eyes closed but awake. He was trying to get back to sleep.

He woke up at around 3am.But that was only the second night it had happened. After that he would have a weird feeling, but eventually forget about it and try to sleep.But, he had trouble getting to sleep.He tried many things.

He tried to think about his dream so he could continue.Too bad he didnt remember it.So then he tried to think of something that made him tired.

He closed his eyes tight and put them under the covers.It was even darker now.He thought of soft cuddly pillows and warmth but still, he coudlnt get to sleep.

He tried counting sheep.

Some ugly sheep they were. He imagined a fence, and the sheep would run and jump over the fence. The first sheep, dark shades of gray, kinda creepeed him out, jumped over the fence.

_1...2...3...4..._He counted in his head. That might get tiring eventually, which of course is a good thing.

Daley dreaming about cupcakes...with frosting and rainbow sprinkles.Melissa layed there cradling Taylor's arm.Taylor didn't notice, because she was dreaming peacefully about shopping, and drinking a late at Starbucks.

Melissa was cradling her arm, just like it was her favorite bear, Teddy Wu.

_43...44...45...this isnt working! 46...47...so bored...49...wait, did I forget 48...awww now I have to start over...neh ill just make it up...57...58...59_

Eric layed there still conting those horrible sheep. An hour later, he still couldnt sleep.

_3,789...3,789...wait, I said 3,789 twice...oh well...what comes after that? Dang...I need to go back to school._

But then something made him stop. He heard a mysterious grunting noise, almost like a pig.

He looked around, no shadows from outside. Where did the noise come from???

He looked around, Nathan still dreaming about pizza. Lex still dreaming about spiders, and Jackson still in a ball formation. He carefully watched them.Then Jackson makes a snort.

It was Jackson all along! He has been snoring. Eric hated his snores, they were so loud! But hilarious.

Eric lay down again closing his eyes.

_okay now where was I?...uhhmmm...345...no thats not right...7000...no not that much...deng! I lost my place...thanks Jackson._

The sun was bright as the crisp air flowed inside the tents as everyone awoke. Still, Eric had not slept. He had also stayed up with Nathan until 1am.So he only had two hours of sleep.He was so tired he didnt feel like moving.

Daley rose from the tent, followed by Melissa and Taylor. Jackson and Nathan soon crawled out after, and then Lex.

Eric lay there alone._Oh..dont tell me its morning already!_He moaned.


	3. go to sleep

In fact, it was morning, poor Eric. He didn't even try to get up, his body wouldn't let him. Barely any sleep at all and not being able to sleep.That wasnt a very good night. The night before he had woken up about the same time, but was able to go to sleep at least an hour after. He moaned and sat up rubbing his eyes._Its isnt fair!...Why is it morning...when I havent even enjoyed the night yet!_He sighed._Nothing I can do now excpet get up..._

Then he layed back down. He was so tired he couldnt barely move. Well, at least it felt like that.

_Never mind...ill stay here..._

Everybody had eaten breakfast, wondering where was Eric,.and why he wasn't there eating. He didn't care today.He couldn't care, he was too tired. His stomach almost growled to be fed...but of course it wasnt in the mood to either.

Everyone got on to their usual business..sorting food..etc...

But Eric wasnt even outside yet.Melissa thought something might be wrong but she did her job anyways.

"Eric!" Daley yelled out from outside of the small tent. To her it wasnt so loud, to Eric, it was very loud.

It made his head hurt..even more than it already did.

"Eric! Get up!"Daley stood by the door of the tent opening the flap.

"No!"Eric growled and turned around.

"Now!"She said even more angrily.

"Go away, im too tired."He mumbled as she wondered.

"Is something wrong, Eric? Are you just being lazy?"

"Both! Now go away."He mumbled even louder.

"Why are you so tired?" She questioned.

"What is this, like 20 questions or something?"

"I just wanna know."She scowled.

"I stayed up until like, 1 o'clock. Then I woke up at , 3o'clock.And then I coudlnt go to sleep."

"Why were you up so late?"She asked as he sat up.

"I was talking to Nathan. And when I coudlnt fall asleep I tried to count sheep or something.But those sheep were freaky.They were almost black and had red eyes."He laughed."I ended up counting to like, 3000 something but Jackson made me loose my place."

"How did he do that?"

"He snores like a pig." Daley laughed.

"Are you serious???"She laughed again.

"Yep."

"Okay, well take a small rest, but then come out if you cant go to sleep."

"THank you."He said sarcasticly.

She turned and left the tent.Eric quickly layed back down._Thank you!_

Eric lay there for a long time.It was about, 11 am when he actaully got up._Forget sleep now...maybe if I get up, ill be so tired later on at night..and maybe I can finally go to sleep._

He got out and walked over to the firepit. The chairs were next to the firepit so he sat down in one.

Melissa and Nathan were there.

"Hi Eric."Melissa said.He didnt even answer, he only walked over to a chair and sat down.

"Are you okay? You look real tired."Nathan told him and Melissa shook her head.

"Yeah..."Eric managed to say.

"OKay, Were talking about when we were little.You can join us if you want."Nathan explained what they were doing.

Eric only said"Sure"Though he would be bored, he knew it.But what else did he have to do?? Nothing!

_Great...I get to hear Nathan ramble on for hours about how he fell down a well or something. Yippee!_

He sighed and rested his face on his hand.He pretened to listen nodding occasionally.

"Your turn Eric."Melissa said turning to see him not even looking, but just sitting there with face face resting on his arm.

"Eric! Are you even listening?" Melissa asked angrily."Dont tell me I wasted a whole hour saying a story that nobody ,other than Nathan, was listening to." Nathan looked angry.

"Of course!" He stated not even looking at them.

"What did I say then?"

"I wasnt listening..."Eric said quietly.

"Maybe you should..go to sleep?"Melissa said as he almost fell asleep again.

"Hey,Eric!" No response.

"Eric...Eric!"

He quickly answered loudly."What?"

"Go into the tent...and go to sleep."She said walking over to him helping him up.

"No im okay. Im gonna stay awake."He said to her rubbing his eyes again.

"No, I insist."Nathan already left to go help Jackson cut some wood.

"No."He mumbles.

"Yes.."She mumbles to mimick him.

"I can stay awake, reallly!"He insisted.

"Fine."She let go of him and he sat back down."But you better not be tired tomorrow." She looke down but then noticed that he wasnt even listening.


	4. whsipers

Now it had turned to ngiht time._Yes! Now i can finally sleep..i hope._

Eric said goodnight to everyone and went to bed but fell asleep earlier.

The sky was dark and the wind was nowhere to be...felt. LOL

The girls had fallen asleep quickly as well. Daley dreaming tha the world was being invaded by mutant cows from the milky way HAHA. Taylor dreamt about giant books attacking her.Melissa dreamt that she was at home eating cookies, oh so yummy cookies.

Nathan fad fallen asleep to dream about a watermelon serial killer. Lex dreamed that he was in a science lab, getting a clone of himself. Jackson dreamed of listening to music, almost humming along to IM A BARBIE GIRL.

Eric had fallen alseep too, but luckily he didnt wake up at 3am. He woke up at 4 am. But youll see why.

Eric was dreaming peacefully, when all of a sudden, a rush of coldness went over him.He shivered slightly and got warm again. This strange occurance kept happening, but he didnt think much. He only thought it was just the wind.

When it came back, it bugged him so much he had woken up. _I hate the wind..._

He closed his eyes to fall back asleep. But he heard a noise, a strange noise.

The noise had startled him, it made him jump. It was almost like a slight whisper in his ear and had given him chills.

_wtf was that? It was creepy! Okay, now im scared...deng!_

He quickly opened his eyes and looked around. He saw nobody up, everyone was asleep. He coudlnt even tell what the voice had said to him. That was definately creepy.

_Calm down...dont go crazy!_

He layed back down and shut his eyes. The once again, he felt a chill, and the voice was back.

**pppssssttt...**said the voice, he thought. It whispered to him in a way that made him feel uncomfortable.

He quickly got up again feeling very nervous as he looked around.

_What the heck is going on here? Nathan and Lex are sleeping, Jackson is sleeping. Its not the girls.._

He just layed back down shaking at the thought it might happy again. He really didnt want it to happen again.

He closed his eyes and put his hands over his ears..this was gonna be a long night.


	5. Tell Dr Melissa

Ever since that night, things would never be the same. Eric had fallen asleep at some point, but that doesnt mean that he was feeling good again. He was still kinda freaked out about what had happened the last night.

He got up and walked out with everyone eating.

"Morning Eric."Lex said.

"Yeah, I guess."He answered quickly, but he could not stop thinking about what had happened.

Everyone looks at one another thinking what was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay?"Lex asked as Eric sat down.  
"Yes im fine. Why wouldnt I be?" He said grabbing a water.

"Did you sleep last night?"Melissa said."Without waking up?"

"Uuhhmm...no."

"Okay, you still tired?"

"Kinda."He said drinking.

"You can go back to sleep if you want."She told him.

"No thanks! Id rather stay awake."He said quickly.

"OKay..."Melissa replied in shock of how shaky he was.

Everyone got up to do their jobs while Melissa stayed with Eric.

"So..I dont think ur okay. WHats really wrong? Have you been having nightmares?"She said quietly.

"No. Not nightmares."He mumbles.

"What has been going on?"

"I dont know, I just keep waking up at a certant time. Last night was freaky."

"What happened last ngiht?"She asked with concern.

"I have no idea."

"Well, then just tell me what you remember."She said trying to find out what was wrong.

"All I remember is, being scared like I was never scared before, but the thing that bugs me is, I dont think I have a reason to be scared."He said quietly so only she could hear.

"Of course you do. Everyone does, were all scared of something. We all have one thing were scared other than what we are peprsonally afraid of. Do you know what that is?" She questioned.He didnt reply.

"Its okay to worry about us, here and not home, ya know."

"I know. I didnt even think about that last night. It was more of just being creeped out for some reason. It made me feel weird."

"Okay, tell me what else happened."

"Okay, after I woke up, for the third night in a row, I tried getting back to sleep. But I couldnt.But I kept getting real cold all of a sudden, then it would go away."

"Thats weird, what else?"Melissa said, she looked so into this.

"Well...after that kept on happening, I kinda just forgot about it.

"Then..."

"Then, I tried getting to sleep again, but I just couldnt. And I heard some noises that were kinda weird, that was why I was..."He stopped.

She continued for him."...scared.Dont worry its okay."

"But,.that was really weird.I was the only one awake in the tent, and nobody else was in their, that I know of. And it whispered right in my ear. It just gave me chills."

"Yeah, dont worry. It could have been a dream."

"It wasnt! I was totally awake."

"Okay...I dont know what to say but, dont freak about it too much."Melissa rose up and went to do her job.

_Too late..should have told me that before!_

**Eric video diary**

_Man, I wish that never happens to me again.I just cant explain what has been going on, and that feeling you get is just so, creepy. I hope Melissa understood.She probably thinks im crazy. I just wont say anything anymore, anyways shes probably right. Ill try to ignore it, as much as I can. But what are the odds of it happening again, on a deserted island in the middle of scenic nowhere??? UNless the island is...haunted._

_Nah! What am I thinking? Thats not likely...right?_

**End**

Yes it is likely...


	6. Crash

Eric tried to forget about that spooky incident, he thought it was silly._The island, being..haunted?? HAHA Yeah right! What are the odds of that??...what **are **the odds? _

But now..it wouldnt only be noises..it will be strange things and seeing things...I hope hes not crazy!

Eric was alone on by the plane and listening to music with the mp3.

He flipped thru Taylor's songs._Gross Taylor..why do you like this stuff?? No duh, cuz ur a girl._

He flipped through, Usher, Justin Timberlake, Jesse McCartney and more.

Nothing he found, he didnt like anything. But then to his surprise, the mp3 suddenly turned off by itself.

_That was weird.Its probably just the battery._

He looked at the brand new battery._Huh?_

He put the battery back in and turned it on, just to see.

It turned on then turned off. He took off the ear phones and then quickly tried to turn it on again. But it didnt work.

He set it down, and the battery fell out, though he didn't notice. Then as he layed there for a while, it seemed normal.

But he heard something odd. Almsot like static..and a low noise, what was it? He looked around.

It sounded like music of some sort, he carefully looked. He picked up the mp3, it was on!

_Wow..now you work..when I dont tell you to work?_

But the battery wasnt even in there. He flipped it upside down, and saw the battery wasnt in there.

His jaw opened as he sat there, scared of course. He looked around. _No, this isnt happening, this isnt possible._

He placed it down, and it turned full blast.It made him jump, and it turned off.

Eric, now breathing deeply, was scared to death. Why were these things happening.They were unexplained, not even Melissa could help.

He looked around, noone. Just him, and the mp3 of course. Just then...CRASH!

A loud noise behind him, as he got so scared, he jumped in terror and quickly but carefully turned around.

Nobody was there but...the basket of fruits had fallen from the cooler.

_What the heck is going on here?_

Eric moaned a little before walking over to examine it. No foot prints, nothing. Just a random basket of fruits, had crashed onto the floor. And the mp3 was going crazy too? What next?

Eric had no idea on what to do.

_Stay here? no..what is something else happens. Run? No..id be a coward. Do I really care about that?...No!_

Eric dropped the mp3 and ran as fast as he could to the nearest person.

Out of breath, and shaky, his face almost pale, just like if he saw a ghost.

He ran to find someone, he found Jackson and quickly walked up to him.

"What were you doing? Running a marathon?"Jackson teased but questioned why Eric was so out of breath and startled.

"You look like you just saw a ghost."

Eric didnt answer. He didnt want to say anything, he knew Jackson would think he was crazy.Eric thought he was crazy, no doubt everyone else wont.

"Nothing..I was doing nothing."Eric answered very quickly still gasping for breath.

"Are you okay?"He wondered.  
"Yeessss..."He sighed and sat on a log.

"I was in the neighborhood, just thought Id drop by."He lied.

"Why were you running for?"Jackson asked.

"To get into shape so I can do work."He lied again.

"Uuuhhmm..okay. You sure your feeling alright?"

"Yes Jackson im fine. Why does everyone ask me that so much?"

"Maybe their worried."Jackson says walking off carrying a large hunk of bamboo walking to the shelter.

Eric didnt really feel like being left alone so he ran after Jakcson.

"Why would they be worried?"

"Because..they care about you, duh!"

"I guess..."He said looking down.  
"Eric,,, whats bugging you? Dont say nothing."

"But its not anything."

"Okay, im gonna go now. You can talk to Daley if you want, she is over there."He points to Daley on the beach, washing clothes.

"Okay thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."Eric walks over to Daley and sits down with her.

"Hi, what are you doing here?"She asks, washing Taylor's shirt.

"I dont know.."He said quietly.He was actually hiding from something, he couldnt see, and it could be with him anyways.

"I just felt like being with someone, thats all."

"Is there a reason?"She looked at him.

"N-no."

"Really?"She put down the clothes."Are you sure. You know you can talk to me, or anyone here about something thats bugging you."

Eric slowly got up and walked away.

_Shut up shut up shut up! Stop asking me that!_

"Eric?"Daley asked watching him walk away."Where are you going?"

"To find someone else to talk to." And with that, he was off.

He saw Nathan and came over.

Hey Eric."Nathan said watching over the fire."What are you up to?"

"Not much."He sat down.

"Oh, so what are you doing here?"

"Just, stting I guess."

"Okay,, have fun sitting down."Nathan got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?"Eric asked quickly and nervously.

"To get more wood, whats wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay, can you watch the fire for me?"

"sure." Nathan left, Eric stayed alone.


	7. Earth to Eric

There he sat, alone and scared. He couldnt explain that feeling given to him when the incident happened by the plane.

He definately didnt want to be alone. Too bad Nathan had left to get wood.But that wouldn't take long right? Well itd be long enough for something to happen.

Eric sat there, and picked up a water bottle._Calm down now...your okay..I hope._

He drank some and then set it down next to him. It was a pretty hot day, when all of a sudden, the cold was back.

He got chills...then more and more chills._Why do things always happen to me? Am I the only noticing these things?_

He turned back around, but where was the water? The water bottle had just vanished, no where to be seen.No one to take it.Before anything else could happen, he quickly stood up, and walked away.Looking around carefully, he walked into the jungle to find somebody. He walked into a clearing.

Nobody was around. He was about to head off in another direction but, before he could, there was a whisper.

It was right in his ear. It was cold. It was scary.

He turned around quickly, but there was nobody, at least nobody he can see.

His heart beating faster, his breaths even bigger, his body shaking.

He only stood there, as if he couldnt move. He was too scared to move, he didn't know why.

He stared at a spot by a tree, for some reason, it was like he was drawn to it.

But then...a shadow in the corner of his eye, scaring him to death.

_What the heck was that?_

He slowly turned to see what had joined him. Nothing.Thats odd..no..thats creepy.

Eric knew he had seen sombody there.It wasn't only his imagination, he just didn't make it up. He definately wasn't going crazy, yet.

He still stood frozen, until, another shadow.He jumped and quickly turned around to see nothing there.

_OKay, this is getting really weird._

Some more movement caught his eye as he turned around.He saw a fast moving figure, just like a black smudge or smear across from one tree, to another. Before letting anything happen, or thinking, or breathing, he took off running for his life. He definatley wasn't ever scared like this.This was even more creepy to him than the plane crash itself.

Breathing deep, heart beating like he never thought possible, Eric sprinted without stopping.

He almost wanted to close his eyes so he couldnt see, but he would probably crash into a tree.

Eric ran and ran and ran. That feeling he had gotten was so intense, he almost felt like he wanted to cry.

_Just keep on going, even if your tired._

He ran back to camp, and Daley, Nathan, and Melissa were there eating fruit and talking.

Eric stopped running when he came close,, they would think he was crazy why he was running.

_Come on you big baby, dont look scared. Then they wil ask why and you will tell them you are running from a ghost! They are gonna think your so crazy._

He stood there, gasping to catch his breath, and calming down his heart, though it didn't want to calm down.

He was still shaken so much, he tried to be calm but it was hard.

He slowly walked up to them and without a word sat down.

"Hi."Nathan said getting his attention.

Eric was too busy thinking to realise Nathan was talking to him.

"Hello...Earth to Eric."Nathan continued snapping his fingers.

Startled by the simplest thing now, he quickly turned to face them.

"What?"His voice sounding shaky.

Melissa and Daley gave eachother a look.

"What are you doing here?"Nathan asks casually starting a conversation.

"Do you not want me to be here?"Eric asks.

"No, I didnt mean it like that.I was just asking why you look so scared."

Eric lied."I-Im not scared,w-why would I be?"


	8. dont leave me here alone

"Well, theres a lot of reasons why. Is something wrong?"Nathan continued.

"Look, could everyone just stop asking me that? IM FINE! Nobody seems to understand that."Eric told them and sat there quiet after.

"Okay, jeez, sorry for caring."Nathan smirks, and Melisa slaps him in the arm.

"Ow..."He squeled.

"Your not helping!'She whispered to him.

Then Daley whispered to Nathan."Hey, can you go get more wood, me and Mel need to take care of this."

"But I just got some!"He argued.

"Go, please."Puppy dog faced added, he accepted."Okay fine."He got up and left.

"So...Eric. Do you wanna talk to us about whats really wrong?"Daley asked him sitting next to him.

Before he could answer, he saw a figure appear next to him, then vanish.

His heart beating fast again, the trauma was starting all over again.

Eric sat there, loking down where he couldnt see anything. He felt we was never safe from the supernatural anymore.He only used to see things by himself, but now when other people are there, they can't see it.

"Eric."Daley said again.

"...Eric."She said even louder.Melissa only watching.  
"Eric! Are you listening!?"She yelled at him.He only nodded slightly.

"What is going on with you? Are you sick?"

"N-no.I dont think so."He said quietly looking at them.

"Then whats wrong? You know you can tell us. Dont be scared to."Daley said to him, and he looked at her.

"I dont have anything to hide."

_But I got a thing to hide FROM..._

"OKay, but if you ever do..."She coudlnt finish.

"Yeah yeah I know, talk to you guys."

Daley got up."Im gonna go help Nathan."

Melissa scoots up to Eric."What was that about?"

"She was asking me if I had something to hide."

"But, what was it when you ignored her?"She questioned.

"Uhmm...I just didnt listen I guess."

"Promise me if things get bad, and you need somebody, come to me.Ill always be there, you know that."

She got and almost walked away but was stopped."Mel."

Eric called from the chairs.

"Yeah?"She turned.

"T-thanks."She smiled.

"No problem."

"Wait..."She stopped again.

"What wrong?"

He looked around."I dont wanna be alone."He said very quiet.

She walked over to him and asked."Whats wrong?"

"I just...I-i dont wanna be here by myself."Was all he said to her before she started to hug him.

_What? Melissa hugging me! Why is she doing that?_

'What did you do that for?"Eric asked her, like she was crazy.

"Shhh,...ill stay with you."Melissa answered and they smiled.

"I-im really ,scared."Eric told her quietly.

"I know, I know. Its gonna be okay."

"No, you dont know why Im scared."

"Well, why are you? Is it about the island and being home?"

"No, if I told you , you would probably say I was crazy. I already talked to you about it before."

She thinks back to the other day."I dont think your crazy. If you told me that things have happened to you, then I would believe you."

Eric sighed."Im not gonna say anything, until I figure out what is really going on."

"Sure, thats fine.I'll be ready."She smiled and hugged him again.


	9. Ghost ship?

"Thanks."Eric said to Melissa as she got up.

"Can I go check on the other fire?"Melissa asked.

"Yes."Eric replied. The only reason she asked was because he didn't like to be alone.

"Ill be back soon."She said smiling, then walked off.

He sat there, looking around and praying nothing would happen.

Why in the world were these things bothering him? Were they good spirits or bad? Hopefully good.

A couple days past and his unusual sightings had passed. Nothing had happened for about 4 days now.

_Maybe their gone?_Eric thought to himself as he walked to pick fruit.

Hopefully their gone. But their not!

THERE BACKKKKKK!

Eric walked alone, nothing unusual at all.

BBBRRRRMMMMMMM...

A loud horn sounded off from behind the trees.

What was that?

Eric dropped the fruit and walked out behind the trees.

He stopped when he reached the beach to see a large ship in the water, headed for the island.

He gasped. He really didnt know what to think. He was happy, maybe they could get them out.

He jumped and waved his hands in the air"over here! Help!" He tried getting their attention, but they didn't stop.

"Hey! Over here! Over here! Help!"He waved his arms again.

Nathan had went to find Eric, because everyone wondered what had taken him so long to pick some fruit.

"Eric?"Nathan yelled slightly walking along.He had come close to the part of island where he was.

He saw Eric jumping, and wondered why.

"Eric!"Nathan called.

Eric turned around."Were saved!"Nathan ran to Eric.

"What are you talking about? What the heck were you doing?"

"Were gonna be saved! Look!'Eric turned and pointed to the ocean,

NOTHING.

Wait thats not possible. He just saw a boat. He knew it.

"Uhhmm...what? I don't see anything but water."Nathan told him looking.

"Where did it go?"Eric looked around, quickly. This isnt happening is it? Where was the ship? The one that was supposed to take them home????

"N-never mind. I guess."Eric said quietly.

"OK..but what were you doing?"Nathan asked as they walked back to camp.

"Jumping jacks. To..stay in shape?"Eric said making it up.

"Oh, okay. Good idea. Ill have to start doing that."Nathan said as he walked into camp, Eric following.


End file.
